


"When you couldn't be here the second christmas, I fell for you..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: A year after the war, Hermione decided to go back to Malfoy Manor, because she had heard from Andromeda that Narcissa Malfoy was teaching potions, but only for those, who wanted to have their master degrees in potions.Actually Hermione was never a fan of potions, (was she?! or is she just fighting with herself?!), but she was bored by her work in the ministry, and she wanted to try something new...That she would fall in love with the former Malfoy woman was not really planned...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry and Ron, were invited to a christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor three years after the war.

Actually it was the third time Narcissa had invited Hermione, but Hermione couldn't come the first two times...

And actually Hermione had invited Ron, because he was one of her best friends still.

Draco and Harry, and Hermione and Draco had started writing letters, and at their arrival, Draco hugged Harry tight, and also looked at Hermione, who gave him a gentle smile, before he also hugged her.

,,Hey Draco..."

,,Hey, Mione..."

,,Malfoy..." Ron greeted Draco, and Draco only gave him a cold nod.

,,Come... I'll bring you into our parlour." Draco said, and led them upstairs, and Hermione hissed: ,,Could you please behave yourself?! We are guests here..."

,,The last time, we were "guests" here, his mother's deranged sister tried to kill you, Mione... Oh wait, I've forgotten. This is like your second home, since you've decided to study potions by that bitch..."

,,If my sister wanted to kill her, she would be dead." Ron was interrupted by a voice from behind them, and Hermione turned around, and smiled at the older witch.

,,Hello Narcissa..."

Narcissa smiled back, and kissed Hermione's cheek.

,,Hello Darling..."

Hermione blushed heavyly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

,,Harry." she greeted him, and he also greeted her back.

,,And of course... Grinch number two." Narcissa said, and looked at Ron. ,,Don't give that gaze. You look like my stupid ex husband..." she muttered and led them all into the parlour...

Lucius Malfoy was very quiet during the dinner, until his silence became very uncomfortable, and once in a while, Hermione took a glance at him...

,,Alright." he said out of sudden, and everyone at the table flinched a bit. Except of Narcissa, who just eat her meal.

,,I do understand, why my ex wife is celebrating in this house, after she had had a little accident in her own Manor a few days ago, and because my son and I are still under this stupid arrest, but..."

,,Are you alright...?" Hermione whispered, and Narcissa nodded and gave her a small smile.

,,Shut up, mudblood, you are just the student of my ex wife."

,,Lucius, before you continue..." Narcissa said gently, and he looked at her.

,,Don't make a fool of yourself."

Lucius thought about it for a moment, before he continued: ,,This house once belonged to a proud family, of purebloods and their pureblood friends..."

,,And he makes a fool of himself..." Narcissa muttered.

,,And now... three years after the fall of the dark lord, it is the guest house, of a fag, a blood traitor, and a fucked up mudblood, who is just the student of my ex wife, who apparently had lost any pureblood pride."

,,Alright, asshole..." Hermione started, and stood up.

,,You dare to talk to me in my own house, you filthy litte mudblood?!" Lucius asked, and Hermione nodded: ,,I do, and first of all, he is no fag, he is my best friend, and imagine that, Draco became my best friend too. Second, Ron might be have a huge lack of manners, but I invited him. And yes, I am a filthy little mudblood. Bellatrix had made that very clear, and I'm sure the whole wizarding world knows that since a few years now, but... your ex wife did not lost any stupid pride, she's a brillant witch, a great teacher for me, and the most important thing, she is no inhibited human like you are. And third, it is christmas for the love of Merlin, so could you please just shut the fuck up, and pretend for a few hours, that you are not the Grinch, who has a stick in his ass?!"

With that she sat back down, and Draco, Harry and Ron must held back a laughter, Lucius continued with his meal, and Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,When this meal is over, I will show you, how less you are "just" my student..."

**_tbc..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Years ago....

**_3 Years ago...._ **

Almost a year after the war, and after Hermione had broken up with Ron, she moved into her own flat what was nearby Andromeda's house.

She often visited the older witch, and they always had had a lot of fun together, but they never talked about the war, Voldemort, or Andromeda's sisters...

At least not until Hermione stopped at a picture of three young women.

She had seen this picture almost every day, she was here but she never had given it too much attention.

But on that one day, she looked a bit closer at it, and said: ,,You three look very happy on this picture."

Andromeda stepped closer, and also looked at the picture.

,,Because we were happy those days. The picture was made before I've met Ted, before Narcissa had married Lucius, and before Bellatrix joined you know who. We had had a lot of fun, and... it was like, there were no differences between us. We were just three sisters..."

,,What happened first?" Hermione asked.

,,I'm not sure anymore. But... Both of them weren't always like that how you've met them. Expecially not Cissy... by the way... perhaps I have something for you."

,,For me?"

Andromeda nodded, and said: ,,My sister has a master degree in potions, and... she is teaching potions for those, who would like to study potions... I thought perhaps that could be something for you."

Hermione looked at her, and thought about it for a while...

,,A part of me is absolutely against it. Not because of your sister... well she's not even the main reason... It's more because... I never cared that much about potions. But... but the other part would like to do something new... something where I don't have to sit behind a desk."

,,So I was right last month, when I said, that your job at the ministry is boring?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and grinned: ,,Yes... You know... it was really nice of the minister to offer me that job, but... it is really boring, but I seriously doubt, that your sister is letting me even nearby her house. In her eyes, I'm just a mudblood."

,,Mione... first of all... Narcissa is not Bellatrix. She is a very nice person... if she's alone."

,,And what about her husband?" Hermione asked, but Andromeda said: ,,Don't worry about him. Give it a try, Mione... you tried it with Draco, when he'd sent you a letter. So why not with his mother?"

And she was right about that too.

After Draco had had sent her a very long letter, in which he had apologized, she had wrote him back.

They were exchanging letters for a few months now, and actually there was no reason, why she shouldn't give it a try indeed...

So it came, that she stood outside Malfoy Manor only a week later.

She stared a the huge house behind the gates, and she couldn't move a single muscle.

"Perhaps this was wrong..." she thought, and when Narcissa Malfy herself approached her, her heart almost shot into the clear blue sky.

The gates opened by themselves, and Narcissa looked at Hermione.

Her gaze was soft, and not even close to the gaze, she had once given to Hermione.

,,Would you like to come in...?" Narcissa asked gently, and a part in Hermione almost yelled: ,,NOOO..."

But Hermione took the offered hand, and walked next to Narcissa along the path between those high hedges, she'd almost forgotten.

,,Lilies?!" Hermione asked more to herself, afte she had realised that infront of the hedges grewing beautifull white Lilies.

,,After the war, I've let them grew only to annoy my ex husband a bit more."

,,Isn't he in Azkaban?!" the question had left Hermione's mouth faster than she could've react.

,,I'm sorry..."

,,Don't be." Narcissa said, and said: ,,He's not in Azkaban, but he us under arrest for three years. So yes, he will be in the house, and also will be my son, but I think that's not a problem for you isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head, and Narcissa continued: ,,I should've wrote you too..." Hermione squeezed her hand a bit, and they exchanged one single gaze, and they both knew, that they didn't had to talk about anything, that belonged to the past...

Hermione tighted up a bit when they entered the house, but Narcissa slowed down, and whispered: ,,No one is ever going to hurt you again in this house..."

Hermione didn't understood why, but the moment Narcissa had said it, Hermione felt more comfortable to be there.

She felt a warmth inside, and she relaxed more and more...

,,What's the mudblood doing here?" came a voice from a parlour they passed, but Narcissa continued her way with Hermione on her hand.

,,Narcissa!"

,,That's my name honey." she said without looking back at him, pulled Hermione gently in a library, and closed the door.

,,Wow..." Hermione gasped, and looked at Narcissa: ,,Mrs Malfoy... are you sure I am allowed to be here?"

,,Yes. Because you are my guest, and we are doing this all the time. I'm also under arrest, because of... well... you know..."

Hermione nodded, and somehow, she was glad, that Narcissa did not mentioned it.

,,But I can use magic, and I am allowed to left the house. At least to the gates. Lucius is under full arrest, and Draco is also allowed to use magic inside of the house. But neither of them is allowed to leave the house. But the most important thing is... I'm a Black, Ms Granger. I divorced him immediately after the war."

,,Oh... but isn't that..."

,,A fucked up situation? Yes. But it's okay. I have my roomes, I have my wand back, and I'm allowed to teach young witches and wizards... it's something like an edition from the ministry. But it's something I do enjoy."

Hemione was absolutely surprised by that different Narcissa, and she smiled a bit...

,,But... Hermione Granger and potions... you have to explain that to me." Hermione felt her cheeks heaten up, and she knew she blushed.

,,Well... That's a good question, Ms Black, because I'm honest with you... I never really was a fan of potions, but Andromeda had suggested I should try something new, and my job at the minisrty is... well... boring... but it isn't just that. It's just annoying if you walk through the ministry, to get to your office, and everyone is whispering behind your back, that you are one of the golden trio, and all that bullshit... I want to do something no one would expect from me, and I think, when I'm going to let me teach myself from you, then I would show them all, the middle finger... Please don't get this wrong, but I think no one would imagine, that I would go back nearby the woman, who was the wife of a death eater."

Narcissa smirked a bit, and said: ,,First of all, thank you for saying "was the wife" and second I think you are right with that... I really think that... at least not many people out there would imaginate, that - like you've said - you would be coming back into this house. All I can say, I've said downstairs. No one is ever going to hurt again, in this house. And that is a promise, Ms Granger. So... if you can try to stop fighting with yourself about being here, and running away immediately, I am willing to teach you in potions. And definitely not just because I want forgiveness for the things I did. Or the things that others did and that I saw."

Hermione looked at her, and after a while she said: ,,You really are a different person, than you were over a year ago, Ms Black. Andromeda was definitely right with that... I know that you couldn't have had do anything. I'm here to change something in my life... and that includes not to overthink everything... at least not too much..."

Narcissa nodded, and led Hermione to a shelf of the library, and pointed at it. ,,Those ar all books about Potions I have. And with those we are beginning."

Hermione looked at the huge shelf, and gasped.

,,Those have to be.... hundreds of books..."

Narcissa bit her lower lip, and said: ,,We won't need all of them..." and with that she let a few books gliding out of their rows, and let them leviated on a table.

,,What about... I mean..."

,,Lucius?!"

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa smirked a bit wider: ,,He's never coming inside of this room."

Hermione nodded, but Narcissa knew, that Hermione was still hiding something. So she asked her...

Hermione looked up at her: ,,Sorry, what?!"

Narcissa smiled, and asked her again, and Hermione sighed.

,,I don't know... it's just... I've lied to you a bit..."

,,About what?"

,,Well... I've told you, that I was never quite a fan of potions, but the truth is, that I always admired potions..."

Narcissa smiled at her, and said: ,,First of all I forgive you, because you did not lied to me... you've lied to yourself. I think... and that's only a guess... that you are still fighting with yourself about all this. There's still that part in you, that wants to be here... the part, who wants to show people who are thinking, that you would never ever would come back into this house, that they are wrong. And then... there is that other part. That part who still wants to run away from me, from this house, and from your plan to chchnge your life. And I think that this part tells you, that you are not a fan of potions..."

,,That's complicate..." Hermione sighed, and stroke through her hair.

,,It's a conflict with yourself, Ms Granger... you have to follow you heart, not your sense. Sense and heart. It's hard to chose, I know that, believe me, and now.. now we are at a point, where I have to mention it, and I'm really sorry about it. When you were lying there. My heart yelled at me, I must help you. But my mind had told me, if I would have helped you... I probably wouldn't sitting here."

Hermione looked at her.

,,You... you thought about helping me?"

,,Of course. You are in my son's age."

,,But I'm a mudblood."

,,No. You are a human... would you like to know the full truth about the Lilies?"

,,Yes."

,,Her name was Lily Evans, and she was my first I really had had feelings for. Lucius had found it out years later, and when she died, he laughed at me... Merlin, it had hurt so much, when I've read about it."

,,You were together with Harry's Mom?!"

,,Sadly no. I never told her, about my feelings, because it would had be the worst thing in my life, to break her heart. And that would had happened, if I would have had told her about my feelings, because I was already promised to that asshole. And the second reason... well the second reason was indeed her blood status. I never cared about the blood status, but I could not do that to her. And there was my first inner conflict. Heart against mind."

They were sitting there... between a lot of untouched books, in a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening, until Hermione left Malfoy Manor.

,,Will you come back?"

,,Under one condition..."

Narcissa looked questioning at Hermione, and the younger witch smiled a bit, before she said: ,,Stop calling me Ms Granger..."

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

,,You were right, you know?" Hermione said, when she was at Andromeda's for dinner a few days later.

,,About what?"

,,About your sister... she's nice, and funny, and... the absolute opposite from the person I once met."

,,Of course she is... and I can explain you why." Andromaed said, and opened a bottle of wine. ,,With Lucius on her side, Cissy had always to be the perfect wife, and now she's divorced and free from him, from our parents, from everything. Perhaps not that free how she would like to be, but she can do what she wants to do. That's why she had changed that quick. You know, even as a child, she had had to walk how she was told, she had had to sit and stand how she was told. She was not allowed to speak to everyone, nor to do what she wanted to do. That part of her life started after my mother had kicked me out of the house."

,,Did she told this all to you?"

,,Yes. After I was kicked out, I thought that neither of my two sisters would ever talk to me again. Bellatrix did so, but not Cissy. Her first letter came a month later, and I wrote her back also a month later. We exchanged letters just once or twice in a month, because it was dangerous for her. If our mother would have had caught her... I seriously can't imagine what would have had happened..."

Hermione nodded, and tried to understand it.

,,Your mother was..."

,,To make it short: she was a bitch."

,,Was she always like that?"

,,As long as I can remember? Yes... but, Hermione... if you really like my sister how she is now... do not ever mention our mother."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and changed the subject, and told Andromeda about Ron's reaction after she had told him, that she's studying potions at Narcissa's...

,,You've slapped him?!"

Hermione nodded, and said: ,,Yes... I mean he called her an arrogant bitch, and something more worse..."

  
  


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
  


,,Are your parents still fighting?" Harry asked, sitting on Draco's sofa.

,,It's more that they are ignoring each other. My mother locks herself in the library most of the time or just stays away from him. And my father often tries to speak to her or he locks himself in his private rooms. And me... well I'm somewhere in the middle."

,,Draco, I'm really sorry about all this..."

,,Don't be, Harry. It's alright. I mean.... at least it was you, and the rest of the order who said, that we don't have to go to Azkaban, and I'm gratefull for that..."

,,Sure? You aren't allowed to leave the house. And Aurors are her 24/7."

Draco nodded, and sat down next to Harry.

,,Look... this is my home. I was born in here. Sure, what had happened to Hermione was... wrong, and horrible, but it's better than Azkaban. I saw what that place had done to my aunt, and to my father..."

Harry nodded, and they fell in silence for a while.

,,By the way... did you know that Hermione is studying potions by my mother?"

,,Yes... the fight between her and Ron was not really quiet."

,,I thought she had broke up with him."

,,She did, but they are still friends... but I was there on that day, when she had told the Weasleys about your mother, Ron bursted out, and insulted your mother."

Draco looked at him, and asked, what the insult was, but Harry placed a hand on his forearm, and said: ,,Relax. Hermione had slapped him."

,,Really?! I mean... Hermione Granger had slapped Ron, because he had insulted my mother?! Are we talking about the same Hermione?"

Harry laughed, and nodded.

,,I think she really likes your mother, or at least starts to like her."

Draco smiled a bit, and nodded: ,,I agree with that... I often hear them laughing, and it is so good to hear my mother laughing... after all this mess with the war, and Voldemort... but, let us change the subject. What's with you and Ginny?"

,,We broke up..."

,,Sorry..."

,,No, it was mutual.... we both had realised that it was nothing serious... what about you? I always thought, that you and Pansy..."

,,Salazar no... no... she's nice, yes. But she's also very boring... I've tried to date Astoria, but it didn't work."

,,Why?"

,,Not important, Harry." Draco said, and Harry nodded, and let it be...

Draco couldn't tell him, because he didn't know how...

,,You should tell him." Narcissa said later that day, while the both of them sat at the dinner table, and Draco looked questioning at his mother.

,,Don't give me that gaze, Draco. Do you really think, I wouldn't realised it, when my own son's gay?!"

Draco blushed, and looked at the door, afraid his father could hear them.

,,Relax, little Dragon. You shouldn't be worried about your father. Am I right? With you and Harry I mean."

,,I... I'm not sure mom... it feels strange..." he said, and looked at her. 

,,I think, you should find out, what you are feeling, instead of making yourself crazy."

Draco nodded, and they continued their dinner...

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had started a friendship with Narcissa over the next few weeks and months, and one evening she was very quiet.

,,Are you all right, Hermione love?" Narcissa asked as she cleaned their cauldrons.

Hermione nodded and looked down at the two vials in her hand before she closed her eyes for a moment until she felt soft hands on her cheeks.

She looked up into Narcissa's dark brown eyes and, as always when she looked into those eyes, felt somehow... safe...

,,Memories are good, Hermione. Don't be afraid of them..."

,,It's not that ... it's actually funny ... because I have polyjuice potion in my hand and I didn't have to brew it in Myrtle's bathroom..."

,,You did what? "Narcissa asked amused and Hermione told her the reason.

Narcissa laughed out loud and said: ,,And you said to yourself you're not a fan of potions?"

Hermione blushed a little and grinned...

Hermione stayed for dinner, and when Narcissa led her to the front door, she became aware of a strange feeling, she had started to have, when she left Malfoy Manor.

She didn't wanted to leave.

,,Narcissa?" Hermione asked, when they stood in the open door, and the older witch looked at her.

,,I was wondering if I could come here without studying... I mean..."

Narcissa smiled, and nodded: ,,You are always welcome in this house, even it feels still a bit strange for you."

Hermione nodded, and said: ,,I can't look forward, if I stay in the past forever, and... I have to admit, that... I like this house."

Narcissa smiled, and took Hermione's hand.

,,I would like to invite you for christmas dinner.... I mean, if you can make it..."

,,I'm not sure yet..." Hermione confessed carefully, but Narcissa smiled and nodded.

,,Let me know, if you can make it." with that, and with a nod feom Hermione, Narcissa leaned in, and kissed Hermione's cheek...

Hermione didn't make it this year, but when she apologized to Narcissa a few months later, the older witch smiled and said: ,,Hermione, I'm not mad with you... but... I have something for you..."

,,For me?"

Narcissa nodded and pulled a box from the pocket of her dress.

,,What's this?"

,,Just a little something..." Narcissa said, Hermione took the box and opened it.

In the box was a silver bracelet with a lion's head as a pendant.

,,Narcissa... I... I can't accept that."

,,Of course you can ..." Narcissa said and took it. She offered it to Hermione and the younger witch hesitated a moment before giving in and let Narcissa put the bracelet on her left wrist.

,,I wanted to give it to someone I really like... so..."

,,You... you like me? "

,,Of course I do ... you are nice, intelligent and so much more than-"

Hermione interrupted her with a tight hug and Narcissa hugged her back and kissed Hermione's temple...

,,Hi, come in..." Draco said and stepped aside for Harry.

,,Hermione is in the parlour with my mother."

,,I wanted to see you..." Harry said, and Draco looked around, before he closed the door, grabbed Harry's hand, and led him upstairs, into his own room.

,,It sounds stupid, but... over the last months, I've started to like you... but not just as a buddy, you know... and... Merlin's beard, it sounds really stupid..." Harry cursed under his breath, while he walked up and down in Draco's room.

,,Harry..."

,,No, look... I don't understand it...I-"

Draco stood up, approached him, pushed him against the next wall, and kissed him.

,,Oh..." Harry just gasped, and Draco looked at him.

,,Sorry... I..." Draco started, but Harry pulled him back for another kiss, and Draco grinned into the kiss, before they both broke apart in need of air...

,,What do you think about a little walk?" Narcissa asked a bit later, and Hermione was about to disagree with that, because she really liked it to sit just there with Narcissa, until she heard a muffled moan from the other room, where Draco and Harry were, and she took a single gaze at Narcissa, who just stood up, and went over to teh door.

Hermione followed her immediately, and they almost run downstairs, and out of the house,and into the garden.

,,May I walk through my own stupid garden by myself?!" Narcissa hissed back, and Hermione only saw, how an auror walked away.

,,That`s good. He an Draco, I mean." she said after a while, and Narcissa nodded, and took Hermione`s hand without saying anything.

Hermione`s heart beated a bit higher, when Narcissa took her hand, but deep inside of herself, she wanted to do something like that a very long time ago without knowing exactly why...

They continued their walk through the beautiful garden, until they walked back infront of the house and to the gates, where Narcissa stopped, and Hermione looked at her.

,,Perhaps... perhaps I could stay here one day over night..."

,,That would be nice, but you don't have to, darling. I know that being here is sometimes difficult for you."

,,Not as long as you are nearby..." Hermione confessed, and Narcissa blushed heavyly.

Hermione pulled Narcissa closer, and brushed a kiss on the other witch's cheek, before she disapparated behind the gates...

,,Are you all right...?" Draco asked Harry, stroking his chest.

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. ,,Yes... I mean that was new to me... and not really planned... but... it was good."

Draco grinned and kissed him before agreeing to it.

,,Next time, we should probably protect the room with a spell or two. I'm not sure if your mother heard us and I really hope she didn`t heard anything."

Draco shook his head and said: ,,Don't worry about her. Hermione is here, so they're brewing in my mother's salon."

,,For sure?"

,,Yes. There is more space than in her library and she finds it amusing to annoy my father with the fact that Hermione is still coming into this house."

,,Do you think he will ever change his attitude?"

,,No... I really don't think so... "

**_Tbc..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter...

Hermione couldn't be in Malfoy Manor for the second Christmas either, she had had a feeling,why she couldn't be there, and she explained it to Andromeda: ,,It sounds strange, because.... I don't know, but I like it there, and I like Narcissa, but..."

,,You are afraid of your feelings, Hermione. I think, that you fell for my sister."

,,What?! No.... No, that can't be... I mean she's older than me... and she has a son.... and..."

,,And you can not stop thinking about her, you can't wait for your next lesson with her, and you search for any possibility to be there, even it is Malfoy Manor."

,,Yes..." Hermione confessed after a while, and Andromeda smiled, and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek.

,,It's alright darling... don't just open your mind, or your eyes. Start and try to open your heart."

Hermione nodded, and took a look at Andromeda's clock.

,,I have to go..."

Andromeda looked at her, and asked: ,,Does someone has a date?"

,,It is not a date... it`s just a dinner..." Hermione said blushing, and left through the fireplace.

Andromeda turned to the kitchen and asked: ,,And when are you going to tell her your feelings, Cissy?"

Narcissa stepped into the living room.

,,You knew I'm here?!"

,,Did you really thought, I wouldn't realise it, when my own blood is in my house?!"

Narcissa nodded, and sighed: ,,I can't tell her."

,,Cissy... you've lied to Voldemort himself, and now you are afraid of that?!"

,,Yes. I think so. Perhaps because it is the first time that I truely love someone."

Andromeda stepped closer, and took Narcissa's hands.

,,I will not tell you, that you have to tell her, because our life was filled with "you have to's" but I will suggest it to you. She's intelligent, Cissy. And she admires you. And much more important... she also loves you."

,,Do you think?"

,,No. I see it in her eyes, when she's talking about you."

Narcissa blushed, and hugged her sister.

,,Thank you, Dromeda..."

,,Don't thank me for something normal, Cissy. What about Black Manor? You've told me, you moved in."

Narcissa cleared her throat, and sat down on the sofa.

,,I did. And it's wonderfull. I changed almost everything in this house, hired a house elf, and I've builded a protection wall around the house."

They talked long about Black Manor, and about Hermione, until Narcissa left Andromeda's house again...

She met Hermione at the evening in a restaurant, and they were talking about some new potions, they would like to try, and Narcissa's heart almost beated through her chest when Hermione's foot touched her bare leg under the table...

Hermione didn't know if she was flirting with Narcissa, but when she stretched out her legs under the table, her foot touched Narcissa's bare leg, and skin touched skin.

Hermione couldn't take away her foot, and just continued her dinner, and her conversation with Narcissa...

After their dinner, they walked through a nearby park, and withouth overthinking, Hermione took Narcissa`s hand, and they entwined their fingers.

_"Perhaps Andy was right..."_

,,What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked, but Hermione shook her head, and said, that it was not that important.

,,Alright, then let me ask you something... Come to christmas eve this year..." Narcissa said, and they stopped walking.

Hermione looked in Narcissa's eyes, and smirked.

,,I will come this year. I promise."

Narcissa smiled, leaned in, and kissed Hermione's cheek...

During the next months, they were brewing and studying in Black Manor, and Christmas eve was already very close.

And with that Hermione got more nervous, because there was something between the two women, what have grew during these last months.

Something strong...

Something...

Something beautifull...

Something Hermione couldn't describe....

Christmas eve at Malfoy Manor was actually gorgeous, until Lucius had almost turned it down.

But Hermione's heart almost crashed through her chest, when Narcissa leaned in, and whispered: ,,When this meal is over, I will show you, how less you are "just" my student..."

Hermione blushed heavyly, and she did not dare to look at anyone...

After the dinner Ron left Malfoy Manor by himself.

Harry and Draco went upstairs and into another wing of the house, and Narcissa led Hermione upstairs into her bedroom, and looked at Hermione.

Her gaze was so soft, and warm, and... filled with lust.

She placed a hand on Hermione's cheek, and whispered: ,,Andromeda pointed out, that I might be.... have feelings for you..."

,,And... what do you think...?" Hermione whispered back, and Narcissa leaned forward.

,,Not sure... there's something.... I can not deny that...."

,,Me neither..." Hermione confessed, feeling Narcissa's warm breath on her nose.

Hermione parted her lips, and she could hear her own heart pondering against her chest.

,,I want you..." Hermione whispered, and almost at the same time soft, full lips were onj her own...

She placed her hands on Narcissa's hips, and pulled her closer...

,,Narcissa..." Hermione moaned, when Narcissa's hand glid lower.

,,What is it, love...?"

,,I've never done this with another woman..."

,,Just relax sweetheart... if it's hurt you, I will stop... alright?"

Hermione nodded, and moaned out loud, when Narcissa's fingers entered her...

Later... after Narcissa came down from her own orgasm, she looked at Hermione.

,,Mione?"

,,Yes...?" Hermione gasped, and Narcissa placed a hand on the younger witch's stomach.

,,I..."

,,What is it, Cissy?"

,,I think when you couldn't be here the second christmas, I fell for you... It sounds stupid, I know, but everything was so empty, and so...."

,,I love you." Hermione interreupted her, and looked in Narcissa's eyes.

,,I've missed you everytime I couldn't be here... I've missed you the moment, I've left your house, and I could kick my own ass for leaving at all..."

,,You are here now, and I'm only asking you to leave this house one more time, but... with me together... come with me to Black Manor..."

,,Wherever you want, Cissy..."

**_THE END!_**


End file.
